Don't touch her
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Damon calls Klaus when Caroline has the vervain spell on her skin. Klaus will stop at nothing to get the spell off Caroline.


**Thank you everyone who has left comments, favorited and followed my stories I love reading your comments.**

 **Warning there is mentions of rape in this stories. I promise the mentions are small and it doesn't destract from the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals.**

 **Xxx**

"Elijah!"

Klaus Mikaelson is throwing clothes into a bag racing around his room the call he just got still unsettling to him.

 **Ten minutes ago:**

Klaus was sketching a portrait of his beautiful Caroline when his phone rings and its Damon Salvatore. "I gave bottles of my blood to Caroline it should heal your werewolf bite."

Damon smirks of course he gave Caroline bottles of his blood. " Good to know but that's not why I'm calling we have a bit of a situation."

That puts Klaus on alert " What did you do is Caroline ok?"

" Look I haven't hurt Caroline in years and I didn't do this intentionally it's also Stefans fault too."

Klaus is squeezing his phone tightly hearing that Damon hurt Caroline " You've hurt Caroline I'm going to kill you."

Damon realizes what he's said " Oops did I say that out loud and to a person that's completely in love with blondie. Look blondie has a Spell on her not even Bonnie can reverse it her skin is vervain. Do you know any witches who can reverse the spell?"

" I'm going to kill you the next time I see you."

Damon pointing out something to his hybrid frenemy. " You say that a lot and yet I'm still standing here. If you kill me who are you going to get to spy on blondie for you."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Kol Mikaelson storms into his older brothers room readjusting his shirt. " Why are you yelling? I'm trying to enjoy some alone time with Davina and you keep yelling."

Klaus whirls around to face his younger brother " Where's Elijah?"

Kol pouring himself a drink "Our stuffy suit clad brother is in his office ever since Freya brought back Katherine he spends more and more time in there."

" Just like you except you spent it in your bedroom with a certain harvest girl."

Kol smirks and sees the concern on his brothers face " I know that look you only show concern for people you care about let's see everyone you know is under this roof and safe oh wait I'm wrong there is another so how is Caroline Forbes."

Klaus pins him to the wall Kol dropping his glass" Don't ever say her name again if anyone knew about her she would be in danger."

Kol pushes him back " Relax brother it's not like I'm running down bourbon street yelling her name at the top of my lungs. I just know you care about her a lot so what has you all panicked."

Klaus eyes widen he wants to hit himself he didn't get why didn't think of this earlier he's still adjusting to seeing Kol alive. " Turns out I was calling the wrong brother I need you."

Kol looks surprised usually his siblings don't need him hence all the times he spend in his coffin. " You need me."

" Damon has informed me that Caroline has a spell on her body making her skin vervain. You having learned every witch magic out there you need to fix her."

Kol looks at his brothers face he is actually worried " What do I get if I help you?"

"What do you want?"

Kol smirks " A promise and not one you would break so a promise you would make to sweet little Caroline that you do not dagger me."

Klaus growls at him " Fine pack your bags we leave in an hour also tell Freya she's coming with us."

 **Xxx**

Kol goes back to his room and Davina's laying on his bed " You have no idea how much I want to continue where we left off but I can't."

"What's wrong why was Klaus yelling?"

Kol walks halfway to his closet then realizes he doesn't have a suitcase he was always daggered when they moved so he never had to move any of his clothes. " Nik got an unsettling phone call and needs my help and Freya's. He never said you couldn't come what do you say darling want to come?"

Davina walks over to him and puts her arms around his neck. " I would love to."

 **Xxx**

An hour later Klaus has already put his bag in his car and is yelling up for Kol and Freya to hurry up when Rebekah comes down the stairs with a bag. " And where do you think your going little sister?"

" Kol told me we're going on a Mikaelson family road trip."

Klaus yells up the stairs " Kol!"

Elijah and Katherine come out of his office "You didn't invite us on the road trip shame on you."

Klaus growls at Katherine and shows his teeth to her. Katherine just smirks at him. When Elijah asked Freya to bring Katherine back Klaus was against it but Freya wants to make her siblings happy so S she brought back the annoying pain in the ass doppelgänger. Her and Elijah have been inseparable for months that is after Elijah had apologized about hundred times for not being there when she died, for breaking up with her and for hunting her for five hundred years.

Freya puts her bags in the car when Kol comes down the stairs and Davina is at the front door bag in hand Kol had to borrow one of Rebekah's many suitcases that's how she found out. " Ready to go darling?"

Klaus looks between his younger brother and the young witch then at Rebekah, Elijah and Katerina. " Brother when did this turn into a family affair I just need you and Freya."

Kol leaning against the banister " I asked Rebekah if she had a suitcase I could borrow and forgot Bekah has a big mouth."

Kol leans out of the way to avoid the shoe Rebekah just threw at him.

Klaus rubs the bridge of his nose " Everyone just get in the car."

 **Xxx**

Halfway there Rebekah is getting restless " So where are we going on this road trip."

" To see a close friend."

" You don't have any friends." Realization hits Rebekah right in the face " Except for one you didn't tell me we're going to see Caroline."

Klaus just pushes on the gas even harder and Kol decides to answer his sister " Yes tasty little Caroline has a spell on her body making her body vervain. Damon called Nik who called Elijah but I walked in first and Nik realized he actually needs my help not Elijah's."

" And Freya's."

" Yes but you asked me first."

Klaus looks back at his brother threw the rearview mirror " Yes your help not the young ex harvest witch next to you."

Davina raises her arms to give Klaus and anyerisum Kol catches her arms and puts down and whispers in her ear " Not even worth it Darling."

Freya has been watching her siblings go back and forth and she has never heard of Caroline who is apparently Klaus' close friend. " Who is Caroline?"

Both Kol and Rebekah answer their sister at the same time " An annoying girl Nik fell in love with."

" The love of Niks life."

 **Xxx**

They arrive at Whitmore Klaus vamps into the campus and sees Damon waiting just inside the entrance he pins him to the wall by his throat his hybrid features on display as he compels Damon. " You have ten seconds to tell me why you hurt Caroline and how."

Damon hasn't been taking vervain since the originals left so Klaus' compulsion works on him. " It was when she was human she was the perfect toy for me she was friends with both Elena and Bonnie and I needed something from Bonnie. I raped her, feed from her, compelled her, and tried to kill her multiple times."

Klaus bites him Damon yells in pain as he feels the werewolf venom from Klaus hybrid bite enter his system. " You deserve to wither in pain and for everything you've done to Caroline. "

Klaus snaps his neck when his siblings enter. Katherine sees Damon on the ground and bends down and see the werewolf bite " Why did you bite him?"

" He hurt Caroline I told him I was going to kill him the next time I saw him I'm a man of my word."

Elijah looks down at the oldest Salvatore he doesn't particular like him but he would never kill him " Niklaus we can't just leave Damon here for anyone to see."

Klaus doesn't even glance back at the Salvatore " Leave him it's Halloween someone will think he's a prop."

 **Xxx**

A couple minutes later they finds Stefan who Klaus also pins to the wall " Where is Caroline?"

Stefan is surprised he thought the Mikaelsons were gone for good. " What are you doing here?"

" As usual Klaus found out Caroline has a problem and came running to save her. And we listened to Kol."

"Long time Rebekah."

" It has been are you still hung up on Elena or are you ready for a real woman."

Stefan smiles at her. Rebekah remembering the last time they were together when she asked him the same thing. " Elena is under a sleeping spell, human and she choose Damon we haven't been together for years."

Rebekah runs a finger down his face " Call me when you can say I'm completely over her."

Klaus growls and squeezes Stefans neck tighter Stefan makes a strangling sound. " Bekah stop flirting, now tell me where Caroline is or you will be sharing the same fate as your brother dead on the floor with a nasty hybrid bite."

" Klaus you have to give Damon your blood."

" No he hurt Caroline and you will join him if you don't tell me where she is."

Stefan struggles to get out "Enzo has her, Damon is the only one with Enzo's number."

Klaus turns to tell Kol to rifle threw Damon's pockets when the only sibling behind him is Freya " Where are our siblings?"

" Kol heard music and left Davina went with him, Rebekah went after them and Elijah and Katherine went to make sure no one was killed."

Klaus instructs Stefan to get Damon's phone and call Enzo while Freya gets their siblings.

 **Xxx**

The music was coming from the heaven and hell Halloween party Caroline went as an angel and her best friend/bodyguard for the night Enzo went as a devil they are also trying to stop Mary Louise and Nora from killing everyone at the party which is easier said then done. When Enzo gets a text " Gorgeous we found a solution to your problem."

Enzo goes to touch her arm but pulls away when he remembers her skin is vervain. Caroline follows Enzo to the hallway and stops when she sees him " Klaus."

Klaus smiles he thinks she looks so adorable in her short white angel costume with a feather rim on the bottom and a halo on her head " Hello love."

Klaus walks over to her and puts his hands on upper arms he doesn't care that her skin is burning his hands. "Besides your skin being vervain are you ok."

Caroline tries to move she doesn't want to hurt him" Let go I'm hurting you."

Klaus doesn't remove his hands " Love you've already hurt me in so many ways this is nothing."

Caroline shakes her head " That was all emotional hurt I'm physically hurting you I'm burning you."

 **Xxx**

"What is that awful smell?"

Klaus looks over at his siblings Davina has one hand over her nose and the other is holding Kol's hand. " It's Nik's flesh he's touching Caroline and her skin is burning him. Who knew Nik had a burning desire."

Klaus glares at Kol for making a joke he finally takes his hands off Caroline's arms when he hears sizzling coming from his hands he looks down and his skin is so burned he can see his bones. Caroline gasps when she sees his hands " I'm so sorry."

Klaus would pull her in for a hug but he wants to keep the rest of his skin. " It's ok I'm going to fix you."

Caroline shakes her head and continues to watch as Klaus hands heal " You can't fix me only a heretic can and they don't want to get on Valerie's bad side."

"You've met a heretic they're rare almost as rare as Nik himself."

Klaus looks over at his brother " Kol if your going to continue making jokes I'm sending you and Davina back to New Orleans"

" Oh come on brother have a little fun." At the growl Klaus makes Kol gets serious "Oh alright a heretic is a different type of hybrid you being werewolf/vampire a heretic is witch/vampire but not just any witch only a special kind of witch a siphoner who isn't born with magic but if one touches you they can take your magic and use it as their own."

"So figure out how to fix her."

Kol looks at Caroline's skin then at his brother " That's the thing brother I don't know much about heretic magic because it went extinct in 1903."

Klaus pushes his brother aside with his elbow his hands still healing. " Freya is there a spell to fix her."

Freya has never seen her brother like this he's scared for her and just wants to fix her." I don't know I will look we might need the witch who cast the spell."

" Valerie thought I was dating Stefan and her being the first woman Stefan fell in love with wanted to get me out of the picture. Please just someone fix me."

" The little I do know about heretic magic is they siphon all their magic they can even siphon magic from vampires the only thing they can't siphon is a human with no magical qualities."

" I have a better idea where is Valerie?"

Damon waking up and holding his neck " The boarding house Stefan gave it to them."

" They were going to kill everyone in town."

 **Xxx**

Klaus throws pieces of a fence threw the Windows breaking them and knocks down the door but can't enter the boarding house " Why can't I enter."

" Forgot to tell you when Stefan gave the house to the heretics there was a new deed."

Lilly and Beau come to the front door Beau giving them all aneurysms " Freya, Davina."

Freya and Davina start chanting in Latin.

Lily looks at her sons " Why are you back and with friends I see you can't get rid of my family."

Freya and Davina have got the aneurysms to stop Caroline is next to Klaus. Klaus stares Lily right in the eye " I don't care about your family problems. Do you know who I am?"

Lily shakes her head. " How unfortunate for you I am Klaus Mikaelson the original hybrid. Now if you do not fix Caroline I will kill you, your new family, your old family, plus everyone you know. Now get me Valerie."

Lily stands her ground she thinks Klaus threats are empty." No. You are in no position to make demands. Now leave."

Klaus laughs " I'm an original show a little respect."

Klaus reaches out to Damon and pulls him in front of his mother " Your son is dying and I will heal him if you give me Valerie. You have no shortage of loved ones. You choose watch your son die of a hybrid bite or watch your son get his heart ripped out if you do not hand over Valerie."

" No I will not hand over Valerie to someone who thinks they are intitled to something. Leave this town right now."

Klaus laughs and rips put Damon's heart and throws him to the side. "Little sister your nail file please."

Rebekah pulls her nail file out of her boot and gives it to Klaus who whips it at Beau slicing his head off. " Do we have a understanding now."

Lily bends down next to Beau and holds his body. " How dare you kill my child."

" I killed two of your children to get my point across. You can't order me I order you now get me Valerie."

Kol and Katherine were tracking down the owner of the house." It's done."

Klaus smiles wickedly and vamps Into the house and pins Lily to the door by her throat. He tells the others to find Valerie and bring her to him. " Now what am I going to do with you? Love did she hurt you?"

" No she only held me hostage then let me go. Mary Louise tortured me."

Klaus looks back at her " When this is over your moving down to New Orleans so I can protect you."

"I make my own decisions Klaus you don't own me."

" Love in the two years I've been in New Orleans your mother died, you turned your humanity off and went on a little killing binge, made some questionable romantic decisions, had to evacuate the town, got kidnapped and held hostage, tortured, and have a vervain spell on you."

" Have you been spying on me?"

" I have my sources."

Lily had been watching the two go back and forth. " You don't love my son you've been stringing him along."

Caroline looks between Klaus and Lily " I love Stefan just maybe not in a romantic way."

 **Xxx**

Nora and Mary Louise are walking threw the living room when they see Lily. " That's Mary Louise."

" Caroline please touch her. Make sure she watches this."

" Klaus this is not necessary."

Klaus vamps over to Mary Louise and rips her heart out " You tortured someone very close to me this is for Caroline."

He turns back to Caroline "They need to know they messed with the wrong person."

Nora gives Klaus an aneurysm but Freya comes up behind him and gives Nora one. Klaus rips her heart out too Lily is crying watching her family die.

Rebekah and Kol come down the stairs Rebekah is dragging Valerie behind her. " Here. Also you owe me a new nail file that one was new."

Rebekah shoves Valerie at Klaus who squeezes her heart " I've killed the rest of your family. Now you will take the spell off Caroline or I will draw out your death and make it extremely painful."

Valerie looks over at Lily who is being burned by vervain, then at Nora, Mary Louise, and Beau's dead bodies. Her family is dead she's the only one left this is all her fault. " I'll do it."

Klaus let's her go and Valerie runs over to Caroline and touches her arms she siphons the spell off. "Who's going to touch her first."

Klaus growls at his brother. Caroline snaps Valerie's neck " That was weirdly satisfying."

Klaus reaches out and touches her arms when he doesn't feel stinging he pulls her in for a hug. Caroline wraps her arms around his waist " I may not approve of your methods but thank you Klaus for helping me."

Klaus leans down and kisses her forehead "I will always help you love."


End file.
